El Dios Dragón Mas Poderoso
by haremdxd
Summary: opis la diosa dragón del infinito descubre que draig y albion están sellados en un niño y se decide a hacer de el el ser mas poderoso del mundo. Issei inteligente y poderoso Issei x opis Issei x Rias Issei x Gran harén
1. capitulo 1 el ser mas poderoso

Fanfiction escrito por mi, basado en la obra de Ichiei Ishibumi, las novelas ligeras HighSchool DxD

Signos usados en mi historia

"hablando"

'pensamientos'

Capitulo 1 el ser más poderoso

CIUDAD KUO

Un día opis el dios dragón del infinito siente la presencia de draig y albion en el mismo anfitrión y eso es algo que jamás había pasado antes.

Por eso decide ir a buscar al anfitrión de los dos dragones celestiales, para pedirle que le ayude a recuperar la brecha dimensional ocupada por gran rojo.

RESIDENCIA Hyoudou

Cuando opis llega a la casa, escucha gritos de una mujer pidiendo ayuda, opis se mete dentro de la casa y ve a un hombre de unos treinta años muerto en la entrada.

RESIDENCIA Hyoudou COCINA

Había tres ángeles caídos rodeando a una mujer que tenia a un niño de cinco años en sus brazos, cuando opis entra en la cocina ve a uno de los caídos apuñalar a la mujer por la espalda.

Al ver esto el niño empieza a llorar, opis se acerca al niño y su madre, cuando estaba a unos pasos de ellos uno de los caídos se pone en su camino y le pregunta

"quien mierda eres tú?"

opis le responde "soy opis la diosa dragona del infinito"

Al escuchar eso los tres caídos se miran entre ellos durante unos segundos y luego se echan a reír, al ver eso opis levanta una mano, extiende el dedo índice y crea una pequeña esfera de energía negra,

Se la lanza al caído y lo desintegra al instante "como mierda has hecho eso?" gritaron los otros dos caídos. Al escuchar sus gritos opis los mira y dice una sola palabra que los hizo temblar de miedo "mueran"

opis hizo otras dos esferas de energía negra y desintegro a los dos caídos, después miro a la mujer que estaba sobre un charco de sangre y al niño abrazándola.

"como se llama el niño?" pregunta opis.

"Issei Hyoudou" responde la mujer.

"es tu hijo?" pregunta opis.

"si, es mi pequeño hijo, parece que no lo veré crecer" responde la mujer.

Tos tos tos la mujer esta tosiendo sangre

'parece que no le queda mucho' pensó opis.

"por favor cuida de él en mi lugar" le pide la mujer.

"cuidare de él como si fuera su madre" le dice opis mientras toma su mano.

"por favor haz de él un hombre fuerte, amable y cariñoso como lo era su padre" le pide la mujer.

"lo convertiré en el dios dragón mas fuerte que jamás allá existido" le responde opis.

"gracias" dice la mujer antes de perder la luz en sus ojos y soltar la mano de opis.

opis al ver a Issei llorando encima de su madre muerta se pone a pensar en cómo ayudarle y llega a la conclusión de que la mejor forma de hacerlo es darle una nueva familia ella seria la madre pero quien iba a hacer de padre?

Tenía que ser alguien tan fuerte como ella para que pudieran criar y entrenar a Issei, pero solo existe otro ser tan fuerte como ella el gran rojo.

opis mira a Issei, le dice con la voz más suave y amable que pudo.

"Issei desde hoy yo seré tu madre y vamos a ir a un lugar llamado la grieta dimensional para que conozcas a tu nuevo padre"

Después de oír eso Issei abraza a opis mientras llora. opis usa un hechizo en Issei para dejarlo inconsciente, después abre un portal dimensional, coge a Issei en brazos y pasa a través del portal

BRECHA DIMENSIONAL

Al pasar el portal mira a un gran dragón rojo que le molestaba siempre dando vueltas y haciendo piruetas en el aire.

Se acerca a él y le dice

"rojo quiero hacer a este niño el ser más poderoso que jamás allá existido"

El gran rojo entrecerró los ojos miro a opis y dijo.

"opis si lo consigues que harás después"

"no hare nada con él, cuando lo encontré habían asesinado a su padre y su madre antes de morir me pidió que cuidara de el" responde opis.

El gran rojo se acerco al niño y dijo.

"puedo sentir a draig y albion en el"

"si, draig y albion están en su interior pero también voy a darle gran parte de mi poder, quiero que tú hagas lo mismo" responde opis.

El gran rojo se quedo sin palabras durante unos segundos y dice.

"para que quieres hacer a alguien tan poderoso?"

opis le responde con algo que jamás se abría imaginado.

"quiero que tenga una nueva familia como le prometí a su madre, así que seré su nueva madre y quiero que tú seas su nuevo padre"

El gran rojo se quedo pensando unos minutos luego sonrió y dijo.

"claro, puede ser divertido pero has pensado como hacerlo?"

opis se quedo en blanco no sabía ni por dónde empezar.

"no lo sé" le respondió opis.

Entonces el gran rojo dejo escapar un suspiro y dijo.

"tengo muchas ideas para este niño"

"Issei Hyoudou es su nombre" dice opis.

El gran rojo coge a Issei de los brazos de opis y dice

"lo primero que vamos a hacer es darle un cuerpo nuevo con tus poderes y los míos combinados"

El gran rojo crea una esfera de energía roja en sus garras, la esfera de energía era de unas 500 metros de diámetro el doble del tamaño del gran rojo y le dice opis.

"crea una esfera de energía del mismo tamaño que esta y combínala con la mía"

opis hace lo que le pide el gran rojo y crea una esfera de energía negra del mismo tamaño que la del gran rojo y los dos comienzan a unir las esferas creando una esfera carmesí que mide 1000 metros de diámetro

"ya está, ahora que tengo que hacer?" pregunta opis.

"pon un poco de tu poder dentro de Issei y yo hare lo mismo" dice gran rojo.

opis pone un poco de su poder en Issei y el gran rojo pone el suyo.

Después de eso el gran rojo crea un circulo mágico en el pecho de Issei y lanza el cuerpo inconsciente de Issei a la inmensa esfera carmesí.

Al ver eso opis abre los ojos como platos y empieza a emanar un aura escalofriante y le grita al gran rojo con todas sus fuerzas.

"como te has atrevido a matar a mi querido Issei?"

El gran rojo mira a opis con miedo en sus ojos, esta era la primera vez que ve a opis tan furiosa y con una sed de sangra tan enorme, el gran rojo le dice frenéticamente a opis.

"no está muerto, está en el interior de la esfera, el circulo mágico que puse en su pecho ara que absorberá todo ese poder por completo y se convertirá en el tercer dios dragón"

opis se calma al escuchar eso y le dice al gran rojo.

"entrenare a Issei hasta que controle los poderes de draig, albion, mis poderes y los tuyos"

Unos minutos después Issei ya ha absorbido todo el poder de la esfera y esta acostado en el suelo pero su aspecto a cambiado.

Antes tenía el pelo y los ojos marrones, ahora tiene el pelo negro y los ojos azules.

El gran rojo le dice a opis "con el poder que tiene va a atraer a muchas mujeres, así que voy a crear un sistema parecido al de las piezas demoniacas para que pueda convertir a sus novias en híbridos de dragón"

"Así que podrá tener quince sirvientes como los demonios?" pregunta opis.

"no, el sistema que voy a crear le permitirá tener los siervos que quiera, no tendrá un límite de quince siervos como las evil pieces y no habrá problemas en reencarnar a ángeles, dioses, demonios o cualquier raza en híbridos de dragón"

opis asiente con la cabeza y dice "me parece bien, quiero que tenga muchas personas que lo amén"

En ese momento Issei despierta y dice "me siento extraño"

"eso es porque ahora eres un dios dragón como yo y gran rojo," le responde opis.

"soy un dios dragón?" pregunta Issei.

"si, desde ahora en adelante yo y gran rojo te entrenaremos y enseñaremos todo lo que necesitaras para tu nueva vida"

DOCE AÑOS DESPUES DE COMBERTIRSE EN UN DIOS DRAGON.

opis, gran rojo y Issei se han convertido en una verdadera familia, pero con el paso del tiempo opis y gran rojo dejaron de ver a Issei como su hijo, ahora gran rojo ve a Issei como un hermano pequeño.

Como Issei siempre esta consintiendo y cuidando a opis ella lo ve como su hermano mayor.

Issei en la actualidad es el ser más poderoso que existe, mucho más que opis o gran rojo, ha logrado controlar las Longinus Boosted Gear y Divine Dividing.

Incluso puede controlar el poder de opis y gran rojo,

El poder de los elementos como la luz, el fuego, la tierra, el agua y el aire.

También es hábil con el Senjutu el Yojutsu (poder de la naturaleza) y genjutsu (como naruto) y muchos otros poderes.

Respecto a su educación, opis, gran rojo, draig y albion le han enseñado todo acerca del mundo sobrenatural.

Ha aprendido un poco sobre cada facción pero sobre todo se ha centrado en las tres facciones más importantes, los demonios, los ángeles, y los ángeles caídos.

Ahora que Issei ha terminado su entrenamiento le dice a opis y gran rojo.

"me gustaría ir a mi antigua ciudad y asistir a la preparatoria ya que he terminado mi entrenamiento"

opis y gran rojo asienten con la cabeza estando desacuerdo con su decisión.

"pero si vas al mundo humano tendrás que ocultar tus poderes y buscar una casa para vivir en ella" dice opis.

"yo me encargo de eso, espera diez minuto "responde gran rojo.

DIEZ MINUTOS DESPUES.

"ya está todo, he preparado los documentos necesarios, te e inscrito en la academia kuo y he creado una casa enorme con más de cuarenta habitaciones, piscina, aguas termales, sala de entrenamiento, sala de juegos, y muchos otros lujos para que te diviertas con las chicas que se conviertan en tus novias" dice gran rojo.

Al oír eso Issei se sonroja levemente y pregunta.

"creéis que de verdad habrá chicas interesadas en mi?"

opis mira a Issei a los ojos un poco sonrojada y le dice.

"si, eres muy apuesto, fuerte, inteligente, tu aura hará que todos los seres sobrenaturales a tu alrededor se interesen en ti y sobretodo eres muy amable"

Al oír eso Issei se pone rojo como un tomate y mira a otro lado para ocultar su sonrojo.

Gran rojo se ríe de los dos y dice.

"valla opis has cambiado mucho desde que trajiste a Issei a la brecha dimensionas hace doce años, antes parecía que no tenias emociones y ahora te sonrojas cada vez que le dices algo a Issei"

"cállate tonto rojo" responde opis desviando la mirada.

"muy bien, creare un portal para que Issei valla a su nueva casa "dice gran rojo.

"espera, yo también iré al mundo humano con Issei"dice opis.

"por supuesto que vas a venir, ne te creerías que me iba a separar de mi linda hermanita" responde Issei mientras abraza a opis.

opis al sentir el abrazo repentino de Issei se sonroja y asiente con la cabeza tímidamente.

"si, nunca me separare de mi querido Issei" dice opis.

"hey parejita no os olvidéis de mi" dice gran rojo "yo también iré, seria aburrido quedarme aquí solo"

Iseei y opis se sonrojan por ser llamados parejita y le responden diciendo "claro"

"pero primero tengo que cambiar mi aspecto, no puedo ir al mundo humano con mi forma de dragon"dice gran rojo.

opis se mira a sí misma y dice "yo tampoco puedo ir a la academia con Issei con mi cuerpo actual"

CINCO MINUTOS DESPUES.

gran rojo se a convertido en un hombre de veinticinco años de edad con el pelo rojo, los ojos negros, 1,80cm de altura y un aspecto un poco delgado pero lo suficientemente atractivo como para que cualquier mujer se enamorase a primera vista de el.

opis ha pasado del aspecto de una niña de diez años al de una de diecisiete años con los ojos verdes, el pelo largo hasta las caderas, grandes pechos, una figura delgada, un trasero redondo y firme, unas piernas largas y perfectas que pondrían celosa a cualquier súper modelo.

Issei al ver el cambio en sus hermanos mira a gran rojo con asombro y a opis con la cara como un tomate de roja.

opis al ver la reacción de Issei le dan ganas de molestarlo un poco.

"pasa algo Issei te ves muy sonrojado" dice opis con una sonrisa picara en su rostro mientras se acerca a él.

"n-no no pasa nada, es solo que t-te ves m-muy l-lin-linda "responde Issei tartamudeando muy nervioso y con el rostro más rojo que nunca.

opis abraza a Issei presionando sus grandes pechos contra el haciéndolo sonrojar mas de lo que ya estaba y dice.

"Issei des de hoy empieza una nueva vida para los tres en el mundo humano, por eso quiero cambiar también nuestra relación"

Issei la mira confundido sin saber lo que quiere decir y le pregunta "eso que significa?"

"eso significa que desde ahora mismo dejaremos de ser hermanos" responde opis.

"q-que quieres decir?" pregunta Issei.

"lo que quiero decir es que desde ahora mismo seré tu primera novia, te ayudare a crear un harén lleno de chicas preciosas que te quieran tanto como yo y empezare haciendo esto" responde opis besando torpemente a Issei en los labios por primera vez.

Issei estaba más que sorprendido por el repentino beso de opis pero lo que era un ligero roce de labios al principio se fue convirtiendo en un apasionado y largo beso que duro cinco minutos, solo separaban sus labios él una del otro por unos segundos para poder respirar un poco antes de volver a besarse.

el beso paso de un ligero roce de labios a un largo beso intenso y muy lujurioso, la lengua de opis y Issei se entrelazaban entre si mientras intercambian saliva, al terminar el beso Issei estaba respirando entrecortadamente mientras que a opis le temblaban las piernas respiraba con dificultad y estaba roja como un tomate por lo que le había dicho a Issei y su beso con él.

Issei y opis se miraron a los ojos unos segundos mientras aun seguían abrazados e Issei dijo.

"opis y-yo te amo, te quiero muchísimo y por supuesto que serás mi novia" responde Issei avergonzado.

opis sonríe hermosamente y dice "está bien, desde hoy te llamare ise, cariño, querido y de muchas formas más cariñosas, también voy a estar siempre a tu lado te besare más veces y te tocare mas y mas todo el tiempo"

Issei le sonríe y le da un corto beso a opis.

"vamos con gran rojo" dice Issei.

"claro querido, creo que gran rojo ya se ha ido a la casa que creo en el mundo humano" responde opis.

Issei crea un portal dimensional toma la mano de opis y los dos pasan a través del portal para llegar a su nueva casa.

NUEVA RESIDENCIA Hyoudou.

Al pasar por el portal gran rojo ve que los dos están tomándose las manos y dice.

"mmm... ya veo, por fin le has confesado que estas enamorada de el opis?" pregunta el gran rojo.

"si, mi querido Ise ya sabe que lo amo" dice opis

"Ise?" pregunta gran rojo.

"si, desde ahora lo llamare a sin, es más corto y intimo que Issei" responde opis "también tienes que elegir un nombre para usar en el mundo humano, no podemos llamarte gran rojo aquí" dice opis.

"supongo que tienes razón mmm.. qué tal si me llamáis red simplemente?"dice red.

Mientras opis y red hablaban Ise exploro la casa que era enorme.

Para ver toda la casa rápidamente Ise creó cuarenta clones de el mismo (es la misma técnica que naruto usa siempre en la serie) y se separan por toda la casa unos minutos después Ise deshace la técnica, al hacerlo Ise recuerda todo lo que los clones han visto por lo tanto ya conoce toda la casa.

al volver con red le pregunta por una habitación que era mucho más grande que las demás, la habitación tenía una televisión enorme todas las consolas y montones de videojuegos también tenía dos sofás grandes, una mesa y sillas, un cuarto de baño integrado en la habitación y muchos almarios pero lo más llamativo era la inmensa cama que tenia la habitación cabrían veinte personas fácilmente Ise mira a red y le pregunta.

"que pasa con la habitación mas grande sentí magia al entrar en ella?" pregunta Ise.

"esa será tu habitación tiene un hechizo para que nadie escuche los gritos de placer de las chicas que lleves a la habitación por la noche" responde red con una sonrisa lasciva en su rostro.

Ise se sonroja y dice "mañana tenemos nuestro primer día de clases será mejor que nos vallamos a dormir ya"

"yo dormiré en la misma habitación que Ise de ahora en adelante" declara opis.

"q-que e-estás diciendo?" pregunta Ise "aun no estoy listo para hacer ese tipo de cosas" dice Ise avergonzado.

"no te preocupes Ise si te refieres a tener sexo yo tampoco sabría como hacerlo nunca lo he hecho antes" dice opis.

"nunca lo has hecho antes? eres virgen? pero tienes miles de años no?" pregunta Ise un poco sorprendido.

"nunca lo he hecho antes, soy virgen y si tengo miles de años pero nunca me he enamorado hasta conocerte tampoco tenia interés en tener sexo, antes de conocerte apenas sentía emociones por nada ni por nadie "confiesa opis un poco apenada.

"es verdad opis antes de cono serte lo único que hacía es estar sola y en silencio en la brecha dimensional, solo salía de la brecha dimensional para ir al mundo humano y coger comida o pasteles de vez en cuando "dice red.

"es verdad, pero al conocerte Ise algo cambio en mi, empecé a sentir amor por ti, quería estar siempre contigo por eso le pedí a red que me ayudase a hacerte tan fuerte como lo eres ahora para que nunca murieras y siempre estés conmigo "confiesa opis roja como un tomate.

"Así que esas era la razón de por la que querías que fuera tan fuerte? para poder estar juntos para siempre?" pregunta Ise con lagrimas de felicidad en sus ojos.

"si, te quiero mucho Ise te hare muy feliz, te lo prometo" declara opis mientras abraza a Ise y lo besa en los labios por tercera vez.

"gracias opis yo también te quiero mucho, te prometo hacerte feliz a ti también por siempre" dice Ise después del beso.

"Ise tengo algo más que decirte, nunca me ha tocado nadie además de ti, tú has sido mi primer beso y serás quien tome mi virginidad cuando llegue el momento, se que eres muy posesivo con tus cosas, por eso quiero que sepas que soy solo tuya y de nadie más" dice opis

"gracias por decirme eso, me hace muy feliz saberlo opis" dice Ise.

opis se acerca mucho a Ise y le susurra en el oido muy sensualmente "también se que eres muy bueno con todo el mundo y que muchas mujeres se verán atraídas por ti, si prometes permanecer siempre a mi lado yo te prometo ayudarte a tener sexo con muchas chicas lindas, se que en el fondo eres un chico muy pervertido Ise" dice opis mientras masajea el lóbulo de su oreja con la lengua.

Ise sonríe lascivamente y le responde "claro, te lo prometo"

Red interrumpe a la parejita diciendo "oye mañana es vuestro primer día en la academia kuo tenéis que iros a dormir ya mmm. Es verdad felicidades por tu primera novia Ise, a ver cuántas novias as reunido para fin de año" dice red yéndose a su habitación mientras se ríe.

Al escuchar a red Ise le dice a opis "vamos a la cama" ella asiente con la cabeza y se van a su habitación.

HABITACION DE ISE Y OPIS. (lemon)

Al entrar en la habitación Ise se sienta en la enorme cama y dice "opis ven a mi lado"

opis se acerca a la cama mira a Ise, se sonroja como un tomate y dice en voz baja "Ise quiero que me hagas el amor esta noche"

Ise también se pone como un tomate y dice "si, te hare mía esta noche, sé que tengo tu corazón desde hace mucho tiempo" Ise se acerca a opis y le susurra "pero esta noche también tendré tu cuerpo, te hare completamente mía"

"si" responde opis avergonzada

opis tiene puesto un vestido azul con tirantes y Ise una camisa de manga corta y unos pantalones vaqueros.

Ise se pone a centímetros de opis, los dos se miran directamente a los ojos durante unos segundos se acercan mutuamente y Ise dice "te quiero opis" mientras acercan sus labios y se dan un beso lleno de amor y cariño.

Mientras se besan Ise desliza los tirantes del vestido de opis por sus hombros desnudos, poco a poco su vestido cae al suelo y la de ja en ropa interior.

Ise se aleja un poco de ella y mira su hermosa figura semidesnuda y deja escapar unas palabras de su boca "es hermosa, tiene una piel tan blanca y suave que me dan ganas de besar cada rincón de su cuerpo"

Al oír eso opis se cubre su rostro con las manos de lo avergonzada que esta y dice "desnúdate también no quiero ser la única que pase vergüenza"

Ise sin pensarlo dos veces empieza a quitarse la ropa lentamente bajo la mirada de una opis completamente abochornada que lo mira expectante, cuando Ise se queda con tan solo su ropa interior y le dice a opis "si quieres ver lo que tengo debajo de mis calzoncillos tienes dos opciones o te quitas muy lentamente la ropa que te queda o vienes aquí y me desnudas tu misma. Cuál de las dos será opciones será mi princesa?" pregunta Ise juguetonamente.

opis se quedo sin palabras y completamente roja por todo lo que le ha dicho Ise, mientras intenta decir algo "y-yo no sé qué hacer" dijo mientras se ponía muy nerviosa y miraba a Ise avergonzada.

"ok, si no sabes que hacer yo me encargare de todo" dice Ise mientras se acerca a opis la coge en peso y la lleva a la cama al estilo princesa, mientras esta acostada Ise comienza a besar a opis en los labios, la clavícula, va bajando muy lentamente mientras la besa hasta llegar a sus pechos, le quita el sujetador empieza a masajear sus pechos lentamente mientras opis dejaba escapar pequeños gemidos de placer.

"Ise ahhh se siente muy bien sigue aaahhhhh" gemía opis cada vez mas y mas fuerte.

"opis voy a hacer que te corras un montón de veces solo con tus pechos" dice Ise mientras que sus manos empiezan a emitir un aura verde y empieza a jugar con el pecho derecho de opis con una mano mientras succiona el pezón izquierdo con su boca.

"Ise Ise mas, mas, mas fuerte estoy a punto de correrme aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh"opis no paraba de gritar pidiendo mas y mas no paraba de correrse, fue un orgasmo increíblemente intenso, pero Ise no se detuvo ni por un segundo "Ise sigue me corro de nuevo aaaaaaaaahh"

opis no paraba de correrse sus braguitas estaban completamente empapadas de los fluidos vaginales de opis y Ise lo sabía, por eso iba bajando lentamente su mano izquierda con el aura verde por todo el cuerpo de opis dándole placer en cualquier segar en el que su mano la tocaba, mientras seguía con sus pechos y le daba todo el placer que podía.

UNA HORA DESPUES.

opis tenía su mente en blanca ya no sabía ni donde estaba, había perdido la cuenta de las veces que se había corrido respiraba muy pesadamente y aun le temblaba todo el cuerpo, tenía el cuerpo empapado en sudor y su vagina empapada completamente con sus fluidos.

Pero mientras tanto Ise estaba sentado a su lado mirando como aun gemía de placer y seguía retorciéndose como si aun estuviera corriéndose sin parar, aunque había parado de jugar con los pechos de opis y también paro de masajear su vagina hace unas minutos.

Ise tenía su pene duro como una roca después de lo que le había hecho a opis pero Ise se ha dado cuenta de que se había pasado, ella ya no podía seguir mas.

Unos minutos después opis estaba volviendo a la normalidad poco a poco. "I-ise l-lo s-siento me has hecho sentir increíblemente bien, pero no creo que pueda darte mi primera vez ahora mismo estoy demasiado cansada" dice opis entrecortadamente apenas podía hablar después de correrse tantas veces.

"tranquila opis no es tu culpa es mía, soy un tonto, a pesar de que sabía que era tu primera vez pe pase un poco haciendo que te corrieras tantas veces y encima yo tengo el pene más duro que una roca haber como hago para calmar esto" dijo Isei.

Al oírlo decir eso opis mira el enorme pene de Ise 'esta palpitando parece como si le doliera tenerlo a sin, tengo que hacer que se corra como el hizo conmigo' piensa opis.

"Ise acuéstate en la cama, voy a hacer que te sientas mejor" dice opis mientras mira el enorme pene de Ise.

Ise hace lo que le dice opis sabiendo lo que ella quiere hacer.

"Ise voy a chuparte la polla hasta que no te quede ni una sola gota de semen" dice opis mientras agarraba la polla de Ise con las dos manos y comienza a masturbarlo lentamente al principio pero cada vez mas rápido.

"aaaaaahh opis me voy aaaaaaaaaahhhh me voy a correr muy pronto" decía Ise mientras gritaba de placer.

"Ise córrete, me tragare hasta la última gota de tu semen" después de decir eso masturbaba a Ise cada vez mas furiosamente.

Hasta que Ise dijo "me corro opis" opis metió la polla de Ise lo más profundo que pudo en su garganta, consiguió meter hasta la mitad de la polla de Ise en su garganta y se trago todo el semen que soltó.

UNA HORA DESPUES.

Aunque opis y Ise no lo habían notado, ahora los papeles se han invertido.

Ise estaba ya más que seco no le salía mas semen por mucho que opis le chupara la polla, opis está llena de semen por todo su cuerpo tenia semen en la cara, los pechos por frotarlos contra su pene hasta hacer que se corra montones de veces.

"el semen de Ise esta delicioso pero parece que ya no sale más" dice opis.

"O-opis y-ya no puedo más, vamos a darnos una ducha y luego a dormir" dijo Ise respirando con dificultad.

opis asintió con la cabeza un poco avergonzada, y los dos fueron al baño para limpiarse bien antes de dormir, tardaron veinte minutos en limpiar sus cuerpos y volver a la cama, se durmieron abrazándose desnudos el uno al otro.


	2. notas del autor

Hola mis queridos lectores solo quería disculparme por el capitulo anterior no sé porque tenía tantas faltas ortográficas cuando lo escribí corregí todas las faltas pero eso no importa ahora ya lo he arreglado gracias por su tiempo.


End file.
